Cartoon City Zombies
by cammyman32
Summary: After A Mistake About Opening A Coffin A Zombie OutBreak Causes Your Favoirte Cartoon Charters From Cartoon NetWork And The HUB And Disney BeCome Zombies .1. The Coffin Zombie Is CamMYman32 .2. The Zombies eyes Coluor Is Based On When Gideon And Dipper And Mabel And Soos Enter Grunkle Stan's Mind LEave A REview What Cartoon CHarter Should Be IN TheStory RATED T FOR ZOMBIE VILONCEA
1. Chapter 1 A BAD Mistake

_**CAMMYMAN32**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**A REMAKE OF CARTOON ZOMBIES**_

In The ColD Forest Of Cartoon City A Driver Called Stan Stan Was Little Red Tractor's driver and constant companion. Stan lives at Gosling Farm, and keeps 2 cows Daisy and Veronica, and 2 pigs. As He Drove Trough The Foreast He Caught SomeThing Under His Tractor "What Is That" He TOUGHT Then Took Out A Shovel And Dug UP What Was Under His He Got To The Thing It Was A Coffin That Said "RIP Cameron Henderson 2002-2012" The Coffin Read "Wow Who Would Want To Burry Something Like This"Stan Said He Slowly Opened The Coffin And When He Opened The Door And Saw A 10 Year Old Boy Who Wore A Yellow Jacket And A Torn-UP Uniform And When Stan Was About To Call SomeOne Over When The Boaday's Eyes Opened As It Glowed Light Blue (Just Like In Gravity Falls DreamScapers) And Looked Over To The Now Horrifeid Stan And Jumped Out Of The Coofin Onto Stan As HE Screamed For Help And Then Put His Hand Over Mouth And Bit His Shoulder But Then HIS Eyes Began To Glow Light Blue Aswell And Stood Up And The Two ZomBiefided coffin Person And Stan Walked Into The Foreast.


	2. Chapter 2 Zombie Crush

_** CAMMYMAN32**_

_** PRESENTS **__**A REMAKE OF CARTOON ZOMBIES**_

"AND STAY OUT, YA TROBULEMAKERS!" The Ripley 200 store manager shouted, shoving A 12 year OLD AND A 15 year OLD out the Pines and Wendy Conbury got up and brushed themselves off. "OK, FINE!" Dipper scoffed. "What did we even do?" He Continued Wendy put Her hands In Her Pockets and looked at the ground. "Wendy…what did you do?" Dipper said"…I may or may not have threatened a little girl." Wendy said, guiltily. "Wendy!" Dipper said"Well, it was Masimi Makerbush! And she was making fun of You! And all I said was 'I will crush you!' I didn't even say anything THAT bad, see?!" WEndy cried in Her defense."Oh, Masimi Makerbush!? That's OK then. That'll teach her to make fun of us." Dipper said as the two Laughed. Wendy threw an arm around Dipper's shoulders and the two walked towards The Mystery couple walked down the streets of the City To The heard a little shifting noise behind A Tree. "What was that?" Wendy said in a nervous tone, grabbing Dipper's arm."Wendy, chill out. It was probably just a cat or something." Dipper said reassuringly. He slid his arm through WEndy's grip, so that his hand was now in Wendy's. They gave each other a smile and continued on their way.A few moments later, they heard the sound again Back At THE tree. Wendy gave Dipper's hand a squeeze. Even Dipper was beginning to become uncomfortable with the sound. "Hey, can we speed up a little?" Dipper asked."No problem. I was just about to ask that." Wendy agreed. They picked up the pace to a steady speed walk. A few moments later, they began hearing it Couple stopped and looked around. Dipper wrapped his arms around Wendy, terrified. Wendy put his arms around Dipper, equally as scared."Still think it's a cat, moron?" Wendy Said "I Dont Know OK."They both got the sensation that someone was behind them, but didn't dare turn around. "Wendy, in case we're about to get ganged, I just wanna tell you I love you." Dipper Said "I love you too." Wendy Said Shocking Dipper All of a sudden it became silent. "Huh. That's weird." Wendy Said."Yeah AAH!" Wendy screamed."What is it Wendy ARGH! AAH!"Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt a sharp pain in his neck that was worse than a thousand needles stabbing you at once. He quickly realized that what he felt was was being bitten By what he couldn't tell As A Boy That Was The Coffin Zombie. He felt his eyes begin to ExlaeiZIE into Some Sort OF Burn, and his vision became Light BUle And Whiteness Sourneded it GLowing ALL Around HIS FACE Like When He Was Entering Some Ones Mind. He looked at his usually White felt dizzy, like he was slipping away from reality. But only for a moment. Then the pain was back, but worse. His Mind burned like he was in a volcano, melting away. His eyes felt like If They Were Being MindContorled And Becoming Mindless And Stuff. He gave one last scream, which Qiuckly And Qiuckly And Qiuckly melted into a vicious stared at Her lover in horror. "DIPPER! NO!" She yelled, even though She knew it was far too late. Dipper And The Coffin Zombie started Walking towards Her on the sidewalk, Leting Out Vicous Growls At The Second And Minutes And Hours. Wendy screamed and gave The Coffin Zombie a kick in the face And Dipper A Punch causing the zombified boy to stumble over onto his back, like a pathetic Person."Sorry, Dipper" Wendy Said The zombieFid boy rolled back over and stood up. The next thing Wendy saw would haunt him zombiefided Dipper pened its mouth "Wendy, help me!" He Screamed Then Wendy Then Felt Her Getting Bitten By The Zombiefided Stan Wendy's Eyes That Were Glowing Light Blue And Were Glowing All Over Her Face And Look At Dipper's Their eyes filled with tears. "I love you" They Said To Each Other Before Thier Transformations Were Completed


End file.
